


Cream-Covered Stockings

by Goombario



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Large Breasts, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: A regular guy happens to meet Stocking in an ice cream parlor. He doesn't know that Stocking is in a contest with Panty to see how many random guys they can get off. Fortunately for this guy, Stocking really wants to beat her sister.
Relationships: Anarchy Stocking/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Cream-Covered Stockings

I haven't lived in Daten City for too long. In the few weeks I've been here, I've heard stories about shit monsters, angels, and a slutty blonde woman who would fuck any man she found attractive. The biggest piece of gossip around involved that last thing, actually; the blonde woman's name was Panty, and she had a purple-haired sister named Stocking. I had seen them both on the news and online--they were both beautiful women, but I knew they were both likely out of my league. If I had to choose one of them, it would be Stocking. Why? She has big tits.

All of this slipped out of my mind at the sound of a bell chinging--I pushed open the front door of an ice cream parlor I liked to frequent, taking a quick look around before heading to the counter. In a far back corner of the room, I saw someone familiar.

She wore a dark black dress, black-and-purple striped socks, and had an ample bust that her dress tried to hide. I hadn't seen her in person before, but I was positive this was Stocking. What was her full name again? Stocking Anarchy? The purple bow on top of her head seemed to twitch whenever she put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth as if her entire body enjoyed the sugary treat, clothing and all.

"Hello? Can I help you?" A voice asked from behind me. I snapped back to reality, realizing I had been standing in place and watching Stocking eat. I nodded and could feel my face heat up with embarrassment as I approached the counter and the female employee standing behind it. She looked at me as if I was some weirdo for watching a woman eat. I probably was. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Yeah, sorry," I replied, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. "Uh, a vanilla cone, please."

After getting my ice cream, I made a beeline to the back of the parlor, sitting near Stocking. She didn't so much as glance at me, as she was far too invested in devouring her treat. I took the chance to look up her and down; those tits looked fantastic, even in a dress that tried to hold them back. When Stocking's eyes darted towards me, I quickly turned my line of sight to my ice cream. Please don't let her have seen me.

"See something you like?" Stocking asked, looking at me. I remained quiet, feeling my melting ice cream dripping down my hand. Stocking stood from her seat and walked over to me, taking my hand using both of hers and holding it to her mouth. She began licking my fingers and the back of my hand to clean off any dripping ice cream.

When I grabbed my cone with my other hand, Stocking took advantage of this and slid my index finger into her mouth, gently suckling on it to clean more ice cream off of me. I had a painful erection in my pants now, and all she had done was suck my finger. She could purse her lips pretty tight, though; I instantly wondered how that would feel on my dick. I glanced up at the front counter; there was no employee in sight. With only two customers, that woman probably went on break.

Stocking pulled away from my hand and walked to the opposite side of my table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. She looked into my eyes like she was trying to get a read on my soul or something. I saw her clutching a plush cat against her chest. I looked over at her ice cream, which was gone and was now just an empty glass dish. I hadn't even seen her finish it; she worked fast.

"So, uh, how are you?" I felt stupid asking this, but I couldn't think of anything else to break the ice. I was pretty sure that "Hey, nice tits!" wouldn't go over well. Stocking ignored me. She was looking under the table and moving one of her arms around. When she looked back up at me, she held up her hand; she was holding both of her shoes by their heels. She gently sat them on the table and smirked at me.

"I'm fine, but you'll be pretty great soon," Stocking replied. "My sister and I are having a contest. We're trying to see which one of us can make it with the most guys in the city. Panty's a huge slut so she has a lead on me." My eyes widened as I listened to her; Lady Luck had not only shined on me, she had essentially given me a luck handjob. As Stocking spoke, I felt something weird rubbing against my legs. I looked down, seeing Stocking's socked feet--or, well, stocking-covered feet, working on my pants' button.

"No fucking way," I muttered, watching as she actually unfastened my jeans and unzipped them just using her feet and toes. How the fuck could someone possibly be so talented like this? She was quick to fish my cock from my boxers, leaving it erect and throbbing under the table. Before I could so much as ask what she was doing, Stocking gripped my shaft with her feet, squeezing it with her toes and starting to move her feet back and forth. I had never experienced a footjob before, but those soft stockings and squeezing feet quickly made me realize the appeal.

The feeling of her soft, warm stockings wrapped around my dick had the same sensation as being wrapped up in a warm blanket on a cold night. It was just as much comforting as it was arousing. When she started to move her feet back and forth on my shaft, I could feel my cock begin to throb harder between them. I didn't want to cum quickly; I'd never have another chance with this woman. Even if she had no intention on letting me fuck her, this was something that not just every guy off the street could experience.

"I don't have all day, unfortunately," Stocking said as if she could read my thoughts. She tilted her head to look past me, and in one swift motion yanked down the top of her dress. Her massive tits bounced free. All of the sugary foods she ate clearly went to her breasts. Her pink nipples were erect; did doing this for me arouse her? All I could do was stare at them as she continued to jerk me off with her feet. "Come on, I'm even giving you extra help here. Hurry up and cum on my stockings," She continued to speak in a mutter, pumping her feet back and forth on my erection. "Do it already!"

I had to hold back on reaching out and grabbing one of her breasts; I was pretty sure I would lose that hand. Stocking gave me a grin which made my cock throb, but I was almost sure she was trying to get me going faster. As she pumped her feet on my cock, I could feel her big toes had a wet feeling over the stocking. I looked down under the table, seeing I had started to pre-cum on her feet. I could feel my orgasm approaching quickly, but I just couldn't bring myself to cum yet. My mind kept screaming at me to enjoy it as much as I could.

"Damn it! Here!" Stocking snapped at me and reached over the table, grabbing my head. Luckily, these tables were quite small; when she pulled me closer to her, she didn't snap my neck. She pulled my face into her bust, holding me between her tits as she furiously jerked me off with her toes. I felt my face heat up from the warmth of her bust, and the idea that my head was between Stocking Anarchy's fat, ice cream-weighted tits was enough to set me off. I let out a muffled grunt and felt myself start to cum. Stocking slowly moved her feet as I came, trying to milk every last drop out of me. When she moved her feet away, she pushed my head from her chest.

I looked up at her in a daze, seeing she had already started to ignore me and was holding a cell phone to her ear. The ear-to-ear grin on her face spoke more than words ever could. She reached for her dress and covered her chest again as if nothing ever happened. I leaned under the table, getting a look at those stockings; my cum had drenched her feet, with some having dripped on to the floor. She casually put her shoes back on as if nothing happened.

"Panty?" Stocking spoke into the phone. "I just got some guy off with my feet, I didn't even have to fuck him. How's that for talent, you slut?" Stocking laughed. I have never heard anyone actually do the "Oh ho ho ho ho!" laugh that usually came from high-class bitches, but there it was. Stocking really wanted to hold her superiority over her sister. As she stood in front of the table, Stocking grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out of her pocket. She scribbled something down, gave me a wink, and walked off.

I picked up the napkin and could feel my dick throb again before I remembered to cover my shame. On the napkin was a phone number and a little sketch of Stocking's face with her tongue sticking out teasingly. "Call me tomorrow night!" was hastily scribbled next to it. I sighed, leaning back against my seat as I heard the parlor's bell jingle when Stocking left.

"Hey!"

A voice snapped me out of it. I turned, seeing the female employee standing next to me. She held a wet rag in one hand and a bar of soap in the other. When I didn't say anything, she pushed them into my hands. I looked up at her, confused.

"Clean your cum off my floor and get the fuck out of here!"


End file.
